


I Want You Now

by orphan_account



Series: Tales From Avatar Country [1]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Stalking Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You take a walk out in the castle gardens after a raucous dinner party where you played your violin for The Kungen. Little did you know that a flirty look and little smile would lead a wolf dressed as an evil clown to stalk after you a little while later...





	I Want You Now

You were out walking in the gardens of the Castle at night. The moon was full overheard, the stars twinkled up in the lovely sky on this gentle warm summer evening. You had decided to come out to the gardens to enjoy a peaceful walk, especially after the men and their guests merrymaking at dinner time earlier.

 

Here you were playing your violin for The Kungen, his band mates and dinner guests. You notice one of his band mates making eyes at you as you played. You were intrigued by him; his long black hair, those dark eyes, the clown makeup...all intently watching your movements as you played. He wasn't bad looking, for an evil clown. 

 

Admittedly you never really looked before, he was a bit too slender for your tastes. But tonight, he had a certain twinkle in his eyes that caught your attention this time. You gave him a soft flirty smile and he returned it in kind, making you blush.

 

It was shortly after this brief exchanging of looks, Kungen stood up and began a rowdy song, causing food to fly as they all stomped their feet in rhythm. You couldn't believe your eyes at such a raucous display of uncouth manners from the king, his men and guests. You left shortly after that.

 

Now you were clearing your mind as you walked amongst the night blooming flowers, letting the warm night flow over you. Suddenly there was a sound behind you, making you turn around to see what it was. There standing in the moonlight was the clown from earlier, smiling at you as he slowly walked towards you,silently padding on his feet closer...like a wolf.

 

"Hello. Im sorry if I startled you. I was out walking this evening when I just happened to see you." His smile was charming in a wolfish way, making your heart twitch in excitement.

 

"No, you didn't startle me. I'm (Y/N) and you are?" You asked him kindly. For some unknown reason you were still captivated by him - must be those eyes of his - there was a certain sparkle within them that ensnared you.

 

"Oh," he said with that charming smile of his. "I'm Johannes, and at your service,  _my dear_." The way he empathized the last two words made your breath hitch slightly, as if a wolf was stalking you. You couldn't help the blush that stole across your cheeks.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Johannes. Would you like to keep me company while we walk?" You saw his eyes light up at the prospect of more alone time in your company.

 

"The pleasure is all mine, (Y/N)." The wolfish smile was back once more, this time there was a soft growl within it making your heart beat a bit faster. You both walked around for sometime, just gazing at the beautiful sight of the moon illuminating the garden. You hear Johannes begin humming a melody that is enchanting you.

 

"What's that you are humming, Johannes?" Your curiosity made him smile in joy at your interest.

 

"It's a song I feel is appropriate for my thoughts at the moment. Would you like to hear it, min dam?" You were surprised that he called you "my lady" and coming from his lips it sounded deep like a growl, almost sexy to your senses; you didn't know Swedish could have such a animalistic quality to it as that. You nodded your head, unable to find your voice, and he smiled once more. This time it had an element of a wolf who almost acquired his prey and he began to sing.

 

I want you now

Tomorrow won't do

There's a yearning inside

And it's showing through

Reach out your hands

And accept my love

We've waited for too long

Enough is enough

I want you now

 

You were trapped by the sound, unable to move now. His voice was sensual sounding; like this time of the night that it was right now exotic, caressing the mind, a dark playful tone. You listened to his song, entranced by it. The look in his eyes was dark yet playful as he began to sway in time to the rhythm. You watched him intently.

 

My heart is aching

My body is burning

My hands are shaking

My head is turning

You understand

It's so easy to choose

We've got time to kill

We've got nothing to lose

I want you now

 

Your body of its own volition began to sway in time with his. He noticed and held out his hand, inviting you in joining him. You accept his dark proposal as he spun you further under his musical enchantment.

 

And I don't mean to sound

Like one of the boys

That's not what I'm trying to do

I don't want to be

Like one of the boys

I just want you now

 

You both moved in perfect synchronization with each others bodies, coming closer as you were twirled into his embrace, closer as you both danced. His arms pulling you closer to his body as his rich voice rolled over you, luring you further under the sensual spell he was casting upon you.

 

Because I've got a love

A love that won't wait

A love that is growing

And it's getting late

Do you know what it means

To be left this way

When everyone's gone

And the feelings they stay

 

His eyes were seductive and very alluring, like an aphrodisiac to your senses. There was a predatory gleam in his smile as he saw you were under the spell his sultry voice had cast. The wolf's prey was falling beneath his mighty teeth. Your bodies were pressed so close, swaying in an erotic dance that was just of you two.

 

Without warning, you found yourself swept up securely and safely in his arms as he walked towards a part of the garden; deep within the darkness, hidden away from the moon's watching gaze.

 

I want you now

 

His voice was husky as he carried you deeper into that darkness, his wolf's smile was victorious. He stalked, hunted, and caught his intended prey. You were his for this night.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I Want You Now" by Depeche Mode. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Qm47V2ZOQH8 
> 
> (Live version from 1990, Martin Gore singing and playing acoustic guitar. I like it better than the album version, personally. It's a great song all around and I can see Johannes singing it just as beautifully.)


End file.
